Espion de mes nuits
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel, comme a son habitude, surveille le sommeil de Dean. Tout ce passe très bien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à bouger dans son sommeil...


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de chaleur étouffante je vous propose de quoi vous réchauffer encore un peu plus le cœur…**

 **Parce que j'aime bien faire un bref séjour dans la tête de Castiel et que… Ben ça fait bien.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous ~**

* * *

Le souffle régulier et ensommeillé de Dean vient se poser sur son visage. Castiel, dans sa surveillance nocturne secrète, s'est allongé à côté du chasseur afin de mieux l'épier, pouvoir enfin l'observer à la dérobée pendant des heures entières de près. C'est son petit rituel nocturne et bien entendu Dean n'en sait rien, sinon il aurait vite fait de redécorer sa chambre avec des symboles anti-anges pour dormir seul et en paix.

Alors Castiel ne lui dit rien de ces nuits passées à ses côtés, par peur de ne plus y avoir droit. Il ne veut pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête et seulement profiter de cette nuit ainsi que toutes les autres pour admirer cet homme qu'il a autre fois sauvé de la perdition. Admirer ce visage enfin détendu après des rudes journées de chasse à s'inquiéter de telle ou telle chose, résoudre des problèmes, en créer de nouveaux… Une vie de Winchester en somme.

Ce visage… Si paisible, si calme lui qui d'habitude est rempli tourments et lourd de culpabilité. Non, vraiment, Dean Winchester est absolument magnifique lorsqu'il dort avec ses cheveux courts quelque peu en bataille qui lui donnent un air rebelle et ses paupières closes qui demandent toujours plus de repos, toujours plus de sommeil. Et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces, qui d'habitude font la cour aux femmes.

Mais pas cette nuit. Non cette nuit Dean dort à point fermé. Et il rêve. Castiel ne sait pas de quoi et il n'a pas envie de s'immiscer plus dans son intimité pour le savoir. Il a cependant une certitude : Dean rêve de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de se glisser dans sa tête pour le savoir puisque ses lèvres murmurent simplement son nom.

Puis le chasseur étend le bras et prend Castiel en otage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'ange ne sait que faire. Doit-il s'envoler et ne plus veiller sur lui pour cette nuit ? Non. Non il veut rester ici, dans les bras de Dean. C'est si rare qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Et tant pis s'il n'en est pas conscient, si ce n'est qu'un geste mécanique dans son sommeil.

Dean murmure encore un « Cas » tout endormi et l'étreint un peu plus. Une fois encore l'ange hésite à s'envoler. Il a l'impression de violer l'intimité de son ami, son sacro-saint espace personnel. Mais non, c'est Dean qui le fait, pas lui.

Le chasseur change de position, son visage se retrouve a quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel qui se met à paniquer. Pourtant il reste, c'est plus fort que lui. Il doit veiller sur Dean, ils sont unis par ce lien indéfectible depuis qu'il l'a sauvé de la perdition, c'est son excuse, la raison de sa présence, sa raison d'être. Mais il aurait dû partir.

Dans son sommeil le chasseur emprisonne les lèvres de Castiel des siennes. La grâce de l'ange ne fait qu'un tour, ses yeux sont instantanément exorbités, totalement épouvanté, terrifié par cette action si soudaine et inhabituelle. Affolé dans son agitation, il se retire brutalement de l'étreinte, repoussant le pauvre Dean qui ne faisait que dormir.

Réveillé, le chasseur sort son gun de sous son oreiller et le pointe contre la tempe de l'ange.

« -Je… Je veillais sur toi. » murmure Castiel qui est pétrifié à l'idée d'être démasqué.

Se rendant compte que ce n'est que lui, Dean baisse son arme.

« -Ne me refais plus jamais ça. » en appuyant sur chaque mot « J'aurais pu te tuer. » sans se rendre compte dans sa léthargie que c'est impossible « Sors de mon pieu et ne me réveille plus jamais. » lui intime-t-il.

L'ange s'exécute et s'apprêtant à s'en aller lorsqu'une voix le retient.

« -Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir. » grogne-t-il contre son oreiller, appréciant tout de même sa présence.

Castiel s'installe dans un coin, sur une chaise et réfléchit alors que l'humain de rendors, posant une ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres pour en vérifier la réalité.

Le chasseur ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il a fait dans son sommeil mais Castiel n'aura plus jamais la même vision de son ami. Dean l'a embrassé, bordel de Dieu.


End file.
